Georgius
Georgius is a wielder of Ascalon in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Story George was born in 231 AD in ancient Rome. He acquired immortality at some point by unknown means, living for over 900 years before becoming a knight in the medieval era. 's heart out. The Dragon's identity was Diagon, an inter-dimensional being.]] Sir George forged the seal that kept the Lucubra at bay seventeen centuries ago. He also defeated their master, Diagon, with Ascalon, carving out its heart and pinning it to the ground with the sword. He is the first Forever Knight, having founded the group. Appearance As an old man, George was bald on most of his head, with a long, white beard. In The Creature from Beyond, he is seen watching TV in a wheel chair at the Senior Village. According to the nurse, George is not his real name and he is "ancient", as he has lived in Bellwood Senior Village since it opened in the 1970's. Sir George regains his youth in A Knight to Remember when he is reunited with his weapon, Ascalon. With his regained youth, he has blond hair and beard, and Ascalon's armor. His eyes are blue, and so is his armor in the scene where his legend is told. Personality Like all of the Forever Knights, Georgius sees aliens and alien hybrids as abominations going to the point of saying that honor was irrelevant against them. That said, he seems to respect Azmuth, who gave him Ascalon, which helped saving humanity from Diagon. He has shown to possess a personal sense of honor, priding himself in the fact that he singlehandedly defeated Diagon (earning a legendary tale told of his victory) and often taunting his opponents. Georgius boasts confidence in his abilities, saying that the power of Ascalon would never corrupt him, and is willing to work with anyone who is an enemy of Diagon. Abilities Even as an old man, Georgius had above-average physical strength and agility, being able lift and break objects with ease. Despite the insults towards him, George's victory over Diagon seems to have earned him the beast's respect, as seen when Diagon addresses him as "George the Triumphant". When he taunts the Diagon, it refuses to properly reveal itself, instead sending Vilgax to weaken and tire George, showing caution. According to Matt Wayne, Georgius can use magic and read minds. His magic is powerful enough to entrap the Lucubra and know when the seal has been broken. He is also an expert swordsman, decent spearman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, as well as a long-living being, capable of preserving his youth for centuries.With Ascalon's power, he is effectively immortal, although not invulnerable. When wielding Ascalon, he regains his youth, and his body is encased with a suit of armor (which according to Sir Driscoll, makes Georgius immune to the mind controlling ability of Diagon). The blade can project energy blasts, and even cut through spacetime, granting the wielder an instant form of transportation. By spinning Ascalon, Georgius is capable of leaping for longer distances, as well as generating powerful whirlwinds, capable of even sending a vaxasaurian flying, and he can call the sword back to his hand telekinetically if ever disarmed. With the sword, he can cut through metal and block or reflect energy blasts, as well as channeling its power through the armor to project shock waves. Ascalon can also erect force fields and absorb the power of opponents, and the misuse of its power can destroy entire planets. Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Males Category:Dead Characters Category:Human Variations Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Humans Category:Knights